


The Aisles of Walmart

by xwingsandlightsabers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poe is a Dork, and immediatly thought of this disaster man doing this, and rey loving it, i had to do this, i saw the prompt on google, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwingsandlightsabers/pseuds/xwingsandlightsabers
Summary: Rey is called in to work at all hours of the morning. Just when she thinks it will be boring, she meets the man of her dreams.
Relationships: Finn & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	The Aisles of Walmart

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was googling writing prompts and I came across one that was 'Oh, hey there fellow shopper. I hope you enjoyed my rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody in the produce aisle at 2am, what's up?"
> 
> And I had to write my OTP or I wouldn't sleep tonight.

The last thing Rey wanted to do at 2 in the morning was work. But if she wanted to afford to pay rent, she had no choice. She’d been called in to work the overnight shift after she got out of class. Man, the next couple of days were going to suck after tonight.

She sighed and pulled into the parking lot. _‘At least there won’t be as many people to look at after today,’_ she thought. She got out of her car and locked it before she walked inside to punch her time card for her shift. She went to the bathroom and changed into her uniform before she went to her manager, Leia, to ask where she wanted her tonight.

“Hey, Leia?” The older woman looked up at her and smiled warmly at her.

“Hey, Rey. Sorry, you won’t get much sleep. I know you had your hard classes today.” Rey smiled softly and shrugged.

“That’s okay. I need all the overtime I can get right now. Niima Apartments isn’t the cheapest to live in right now. Plutt keeps raising the rent.”

Leia nodded in understanding. “I know. Why don’t you take a break and go work in auto tonight? Nobody wants to get their cars worked on at 2 in the morning. And if you fall asleep, don’t worry. I’ll find a way to delete the footage.”

Rey smiled again, this time with a soft giggle. “Okay. I want to apologize ahead of time just in case I do.”

Leia waved her off. “Don’t worry about it.” Rey nodded thankfully and headed off towards the back of the store.

\---------------------------

When she got there, she walked around and adjusted the tires and fluids in the section that looked out of place. She walked to the desk and pulled out her phone as she sat down with a sigh. This would be a long shift.

“Anyone up?” She texted Finn and Rose, who she had in a group chat. Nobody would come in to get their car fixed this early (or was it late?) so Rey decided to just toy around on her phone.

After she didn’t get an answer, she assumed they were both asleep as any reasonable person would be this time of day. She whipped out a notebook and flipped to the next cleanest page and started sketching with her pen.

After a while, she was about to quit when Leia’s voice came on over the store’s intercom system. “Rey Skywalker to produce. Rey Skywalker to produce.”

‘ _Finally, something to do.’_ She grabbed the notebook and pen and walked to the other end of the store, taking in the emptiness of the aisles. She was listening to the music playing in the store and a smile crossed her face as a Queen song came on. Bohemian Rhapsody from the sounds of it.

_‘Is this the real life? Is it just fantasy?’_ She hummed along to the song and fixed a few items in an aisle. At ‘I’m just a poor boy’, a smooth but gruff voice rang out from an area of the store and started to sing along. Was that Ben again?

_‘He’s always trying to scare me’_ , she thought. Maybe he was working this late as well and was actually in a good mood too? ‘ _Whoever it is surely has a beautiful voice.’_

She continued walking towards the voice, which happened to be in the produce section, and stopped in her tracks when she saw who it was.

Poe Dameron was singing into a cucumber microphone, and she never felt her cheeks get this hot. This was the man Finn kept telling her about. He’d saved his life in Iraq and said he was a wonderful man. Everyone thought he was dead when the plane he stole crashed, but somehow, he made it back to base in one piece after being stranded in the desert.

Now, he was acting as if it’d never even happened. He’d just gotten out of the Air Force too. Rey took note on his thick, curly hair and how it flopped around when he moved his head quickly when he got intimate with the lyrics. Finn had shown her a photo of him a while back, but she could hardly remember what he looked like. She couldn’t see his face yet, so she took the opportunity of not being spotted and kept watching.

When it broke into the middle of the song that sounded like a musical, he acted it out without shame as a stray customer walked by, eyeing him curiously.

“So you think you can stop me and spit in my eyeeeee?

So you think you can love me and leave me to dieeeee?”

When Poe sang die, he brought the back of his cucumberless hand to his forehead in a dramatic way before continuing with the song, belting out the lyrics. Rey gained her composure and slowly walked forward, trying not to laugh at the antics of her new coworker.

Eventually, the song ended and he went back to stocking the fruit stands. He turned around to grab a watermelon when he saw Rey standing there and yelped, almost falling back into the stand itself.

“Oh, hello fellow employee. I hope you enjoyed my rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody in the produce aisle at 2 am. What’s up? Uh…you must be Rey?” Rey shyly looked at him. God, was he handsome. His skin was perfectly tanned, probably from somewhere in the south or Central America. Thick, dark curls and stubbled and, might she say, sculpted jawline framed a gorgeous face with beautiful chocolate eyes, a masculine nose, and VERY kissable, pink lips. She was so caught up in her adoration that she didn’t realize how long she went before she responded.

“Uh, yeah. That’s me. Rey.” She could’ve sworn his cheeks went pink.

“So you’re the angel Leia sent to help me? Uh, nice to meet you.” He held out his hand and when Rey grabbed it, she felt sparks fly. It was strong and had pilot’s calluses on his palm. She wouldn’t know it, but Poe’s knees went weak at the sight of her blush at his comment.

She was adorable, to sum it up. Her English accent and smooth skin speckled with freckles and cute almond-shaped hazel eyes. Her smile arrived through thin lips, but he could only imagine what they’d feel like on his. _Fast thinking there, Dameron._

“So, uh, I need help with these watermelons. They’re kind of rollie, you know?” Rey giggled at the term he used before grabbing one herself.

“It’s okay. I’ve dealt with these before. Here, watch…”

_‘I should have NO problem watching you,’_ he thought. Again, too fast. He watched as she stacked them carefully, the bigger ones on the bottom and the smaller ones on the top. After a couple of minutes, she handed him one. Sparks flew when their fingers brushed together.

“There, now, you try.” Poe carefully stretched up to place the watermelon at the top and Rey totally tried not to look too long at that…perfect butt of his. _‘It’s only fair,’_ she thought. _‘Guys can look at ours, why can’t we eyeball theirs?’_ Then she scoffed out loud and eyed the celery across from her.

_‘Way to think, Skywalker. That’s objectifying.’_

“Like that?” Poe had a clump of curls hanging over his forehead and she almost reached out to push it out of his face before she caught herself. She looked at the melons instead.

“Perfect, actually.” Poe grinned at her and she flushed. Those eye crinkles were just too adorable.

“Well then, teacher. What’s next?” Poe asked as he mounted a hand on his hip. Rey looked at the produce cart to keep her mind off of his position.

“Looks like the potatoes.”

\----------------

After they finished, Poe realized just how tired his new work partner was. She was leaning on the cart heavily, a large yawn leaving her mouth.

“You okay there, Sunshine?” He’d just started calling her that because of her constantly cheerful attitude.

“Yeah. Just…tired. I had classes all day. I started at 8 am, got out at 7, and then was asleep for three hours or so before I got called in here.” She sighed and tried standing up and walking over to him but didn’t see the carrot Poe had dropped earlier as he tried to see just how many he could hold. She stepped on it and slipped before falling forward, a shocked noise coming from Poe before he caught her.

She fell into him with an oof, her slender hands landing right on his chest. She gasped and looked up to see how close his face was to hers. He looked even better this close. His chest was fairly firm and she felt like she wanted to be held there forever. His eyes softened as she placed a hand on his cheek, getting lost in his dark brown pools. He started to lean forward, but before Rey could give in, she caught herself and pulled back.

“We should, uh, probably go clock out. It’s almost time for the morning shift to arrive.” She stood up and brushed a stray curl from his forehead before brushing her own hair behind her ear as well. Her face was as red as the beet he was currently holding as she turned and quickly walked away from him.

\---------------

“Hey, uh Rey?” He caught up to her in the parking lot. She turned around anxiously.

“What?”

“You, uh…look kind of tired. Too tired to drive safely. If you want I can…uh…drive you home?” He sounded nervous but pulled it off nevertheless. Rey walked up to him as the sun started to rise and the fresh sunlight made her look just that much more beautiful. She took a breath and, feeling it was right, stood slightly on her toes and gave Poe a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“I’d love that.” Poe walked her to his car, a black and orange Mustang, and opened the door. “Thanks.”

The drive was quiet, mostly because as soon as Rey hit the seat, she was out. She looked beautiful asleep, even with her mouth open and hair messy from work. He almost didn’t have the heart to wake her when he pulled up to Niima Apartments, but he knew he had to.

She awoke and looked outside. Poe could’ve sworn he saw a flicker of sadness sweep across her beautiful face. “Thanks, Poe.”

Before she shut the door, Poe stopped her.

“Uh, Rey?” She turned and faced him.

“What?” Poe swallowed.

“Remember when we shook hands earlier?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I liked it. Your hand felt right in mine. So much, I want to hold it again tonight if you’ll let me?” Rey’s jaw dropped. _Smooth fucker._ She smiled softly afterward. She bent inside and leaned over the seats before laying a hand on his jaw and turning his head just enough to kiss him sweetly.

“Yes, Poe. I’ll have you.” She smiled and got back up. “7.”

It was the fastest a day had ever gone by for them both.


End file.
